Take my Hand
by Eyto
Summary: Son regard a changé. Sa façon d'être aussi. Cet enfant à lunettes avait réussi à le faire rire à l'époque. Il est avec les méchants Shû-nii, hein maman ?


S'il y a une relation que j'affectionne dans ce manga, c'est celle de Masumi et Shûichi.

Au travers donc de cet OS, j'explore une fois encore cette période que j'adore, celle où Akai n'était pas lui mais Rye. Je rappelle les âges, 7 ans quand Masumi rencontre Shinichi, Akai devait donc avoir 20-21 ans. 5 ans après, 25-26, Masumi en a 12.

Voilà. Ça retrace pas mal d'événements du manga, mais du point de vue de ces deux personnages. J'espère que vous aimerez. ^^

Enjoy !

* * *

 **Take my Hand**

Shûichi n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de très attentionné.

À l'annonce de son frère, Shûkichi, parlant avec joie de la venue d'un nouveau membre dans la famille, c'est à peine s'il avait haussé un sourcil. Une petite sœur dans une période aussi sombre, était-ce comme cela que Mary allait sortir du deuil de la disparition de Tsutomu, son mari ?

Il sourit. Peut-être qu'il la rencontrerait un jour. Après tout, rien n'était impossible.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant trois ans qu'il avait rencontré ce gamin apprenti de Holmes, au Japon.

De retour pour des vacances dans ce pays, Shûichi avait fait escale au domicile qu'avait pris sa mère. C'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'il avait la chance de les revoir, son entrée récente au FBI allait arracher son temps libre avec les siens pour travailler sur les affaires qu'il avait sous la main.

Être un agent du bureau fédéral n'était pas de tout repos. Son supérieur, un homme important appelé James Black, lui avait enseigné tout ce qu'il avait pu durant ces années. Jamais de sa carrière il n'avait vu quelqu'un apprendre aussi vite.

Masumi ne tenait plus sur place. Lorsque son grand-frère passa la porte, elle lui sauta au cou. Même s'il était assez renfermé, son sourire à ce moment-là lui procurait la sensation d'être importante à ses yeux. C'est avec le baume au cœur qu'elle recula d'un pas en ne lâchant pas du regard le premier fils des Akai, toujours joyeuse. Depuis cette journée à la plage, une demande lui brulait les lèvres, mais elle n'avait eu guère le temps de lui demander.

Ce n'est pas grave. Ce n'est pas comme s'il allait disparaître. Qui sur terre pouvait faire du tort à celui qu'elle considérait comme un héros, avec Shûkichi ?

Mary accueillit son enfant comme à son habitude. Et une fois encore, les sujets de grands allaient faire barrage au silence ambiant de la maison, forçant la petite fille à regagner sa chambre.

La soirée s'écoula normalement. Comme tous les week-ends, elle tentait de trouver des vidéos et documents explicatifs pour apprendre le Jeet Kune Do. La mère de foyer n'avait malheureusement pas les moyens de payer les cours auprès des professionnels.

Une fois encore, il n'y avait rien qui pouvait l'aider.

\- Jeet Kune Do, dit son grand-frère, Masumi sortant de ses pensées dans un petit cri de surprise. Tu veux apprendre cet art martial ?

Elle se retourna, enchantée.

Ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu lui demander. Ce qu'elle avait toujours souhaité apprendre. En une fraction de seconde, elle comprit dans le regard de son frère qu'il était content de voir que l'histoire se répétait.

L'art du Sniper, ou de cet enseignement, provenaient de son père, disparu depuis plus de trois ans. Tsutomu avait appris à son fils à tirer, conduire, et se battre. Mais il lui avait aussi transmis ses philosophies et visions des choses et de la vie.

\- Je serais assez occupé à l'avenir, poursuivit Shûichi. Mais je tâcherais de t'envoyer des cassettes vidéos à cette adresse. Si je ne peux pas t'apprendre en face à face, ce sera par le biais de celles-ci. Ça te va ?

\- Oui ! cria Sera, émue.

Elle espérait que ce n'était pas la dernière fois qu'elle puisse recevoir, de la part de son frère, un minimum d'affection.

Elle avait tort.

* * *

En un an, Masumi avait beaucoup évolué.

Etaiut-ce l'entrée dans la cour des grands qui l'avait fait grandir ? Ou peut-être l'éducation de sa mère, Mary, et de son deuxième grand-frère, Shûkichi ? Il se faisait absent. Sa passion, jouer au shogi, le conduisait petit à petit sur la voie d'un futur champion.

Haneda Kohji serait fier de lui. Tsutomu aussi.

Cette affaire, il y a onze ans de cela, qui avait éclaté. Cette affaire où, Kohji, trouva la mort tout comme la vieille femme qui l'accompagnait. Une douleur à la poitrine pour ceux qui le connaissaient.

Comme chaque soir, elle rentrait chez elle. Elle ne s'y attendait pas. Shûichi était là. C'est par la fenêtre qu'elle l'avait aperçu, et malgré son empressement jusqu'à la porte d'entrée pour le saluer, dès le départ quelque chose semblait ne pas aller.

Que faisait cet homme, âgé, à la porte ? Moustache grise. Costard brun. Sourire sur le visage pour faire la connaissance de la petite sœur de son meilleur élément. Un agent du FBI, ici, au Japon ?

Elle entra.

-... Je serais aux premières loges. Profondément dans leur cœur. Nager dans cette mer ténébreuse pour apporter la lumière sur cette sanglante affaire. Je t'en fais la promesse, maman.

Malgré son jeune âge, elle avait compris. Compris que, ce soir, c'était la dernière fois qu'elle aurait la chance de revoir son frère. La dernière fois qu'elle pourrait lui parler. Sans aucun sourire ni baume au cœur, cette fois.

Elle avait tort.

Le monde était cruel.

Son ambition de devenir détective la poussait à jouer les curieuses pour savoir de quoi parler sa mère et son premier enfant. Elle semblait triste, non confiante, et affolée. Mais elle tentait de le cacher.

Oui son visage trahissait ses véritables émotions et sentiments. C'était de la peur. La peur de perdre une deuxième fois quelqu'un qu'elle aimait. De tout son cœur et jusqu'à la fin.

Shûichi se dirigea vers la porte. Son regard, plus sombre, se posa sur sa petite sœur. Lorsqu'il s'agenouilla pour câliner ses cheveux de plus en plus volumineux, cela voulait sans doute signifier un au revoir.

\- Prend soin de toi et de la famille, d'accord ?

Elle accepta.

Mais pas de sourire.

Quelque chose clocher.

Qu'est-ce que cela voulait signifier « l'Organisation » ?

Être détective, c'est suivre son instinct, écouter sa curiosité, et démêler le vrai du faux pour compléter les énigmes afin d'apporter la vérité sur une scène de crime. Ou un crime tout court par ailleurs.

Alors en écoutant Mary au téléphone parler d'Hommes en Noir dangereux, elle s'était inquiétée. Non pas que son frère ne meurt, ou qu'on lui fasse du mal, mais qu'il bascule du mauvais côté de la barrière. Pas après tout ça. Pas après tout ce qu'il lui avait appris, et ce qu'il avait fait pour elle malgré la distance entre les deux pays. Japon et États-Unis.

\- Il est avec les méchants Shû-nii, hein maman ?

Son regard a changé. Sa façon d'être aussi. Cet enfant à lunettes avait réussi à le faire rire à l'époque. Mais aujourd'hui, et elle ignorait pourquoi, tout cela n'était plus qu'une goutte dans l'océan. De l'encre effacée par un revers.

Y avait-il une explication ? Pourquoi un tel changement, alors ?

Elle devait enquêter. Seule.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises. Ton frère est au FBI, il représente la justice. Ce sont des affaires d'adultes, reste loin de tout cela.

* * *

Rien.

Il n'y avait rien sur Kohji sur le web. Rien sur le FBI. Rien sur Tsutomu. Comment pouvait-elle enquêter si elle n'avait aucune base ? Comment pouvait-elle comprendre si on ne lui expliquait rien ?

Toujours les mêmes excuses. Encore et encore. Des histoires d'adultes. Mais quelqu'un finirait-il par comprendre que ces affaires de grandes personnes avaient parfois des conséquences et répercussions graves pour les enfants ? Sans un minimum de réponses, un jeune garçon ou une petite fille pouvait interpréter ça à sa façon. Parfois même si cela n'est pas la vérité.

Soupir. Masumi en avait marre. Elle rentre à la maison, une fois encore. Après cette journée de cinéma et de recherche au cybercafé, que pouvait-elle faire de plus ? Pas grand-chose.

Six ans depuis qu'elle avait pour la première fois vu son frère à la plage.

Une gare. Le quai sur lequel elle se trouve est désert. Et à l'opposé, sur celui d'en face, deux hommes s'y trouvent.

Le premier porte une veste à capuche, qui camoufle son visage. Il porte dans son dos une housse de guitare, assez grand pour en contenir une d'une taille très convenable, et qu'on ne trouvait pas à un prix réduit.

Et le second était son frère. Enfin, était-ce bien Shûichi Akai ce jour-là ? Ses longs cheveux, noirs, tombaient jusqu'en dessous de ses épaules. Ses lunettes sur le visage ne permettaient pas de voir ses yeux vert émeraude cernés.

Il avait encore changé. Était-ce ça, « l'Organisation » ? S'il était du FBI, de la justice, que faisait-il avec des méchantes personnes ? Minute. Dans son dos, attaché à sa veste noir corbeau, un étui de guitare. Des méchants, avec des guitares ? Non, peut-être pas finalement.

Elle le suivait. Tel un chat. Très discrète. Pourtant, il l'avait vu.

Son collègue s'était éloigné un instant, Shûichi profita alors de cet instant pour venir à sa rencontre. Il avait l'air furieux. Mais c'était normal, après tout, c'était des affaires d'adultes, pas vrai ?

\- Masumi, qu'est-ce qui te prend de me suivre ? réprimanda Akai. C'est dangereux. Tu vas rentrer à la maison.

Elle baissa la tête.

\- Je... je ne sais pas comment rentrer, et je n'ai pas d'argent.

\- Ne bouge pas. Je vais te chercher un ticket. Je t'expliquerais le trajet ensuite.

Des larmes se formaient dans ses yeux d'enfant.

Akai avait changé.

* * *

Si cet étui était resté debout, contre le mur, qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

« Scotch ». C'était son nom. Elle l'avait entendu par l'autre gars, blond et à la peau mate, plus loin. Mais grâce à lui, elle savait jouer de la musique. Les notes les plus faciles, du moins.

Une arme. C'était une arme dans le sac. C'était évident.

Alors, Shûichi était vraiment parmi les méchants ?

Il était un « Homme en Noir » ?

* * *

C'était à ne plus pouvoir comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans ce monde.

Maman, Mary, dans le corps d'une enfant. Non, d'une adolescente. Et son teint qui devenait de plus en plus blanchâtre n'aidait pas. Bientôt, elle deviendrait une parfaite albinos. C'était une question de temps.

Shûichi était rentré en Angleterre pour les revoir. Ce soir-là, Masumi n'avait guère envie de lui parler. Pourquoi adresserait-elle la parole à un méchant ? À un « Homme en Noir » ? Un type de...

C'était quoi le nom déjà ? Elle ne s'en souvenait plus.

Les bruits de pas dans les escaliers lui fit comprend que Shûichi allait sans doute venir la saluer lui-même. Et elle avait raison, pour une fois. Il entra sans toquer, sans sourire, ses cheveux tombant jusqu'en bas de son dos.

Ce regard froid. Ce visage fermé. Il était si... sombre.

\- Va-t'en ! Tu es des méchants ! Je le sais maintenant, je ne veux plus te parler ! cria-t-elle de toutes ses forces avant d'éclater en sanglot.

Shûcihi écarquilla les yeux.

Son cœur se serra. Sa petite sœur, non au courant des événements, venait de lui avouer es sentiments haineux les plus profonds au visage. La douleur à sa poitrine était anormalement forte.

Comme avec Akemi. Un véritable amour.

Tout d'un coup, il sourit. Masumi le distingua à travers l'obscurité de sa chambre, l'ordinateur ne fournissant pas assez de lumières pour tout éclairer. Akai alluma alors la lampe dans le coin de la pièce.

\- Un méchant, disais-tu ? s'étonna-t-il en se tournant vers lui. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?

\- Ton changement de comportement, assura-t-elle en se relevant et en essuyant ses larmes.

C'était son frère. Certes. Mais c'était aussi une mauvaise personne. Elle devait le faire.

\- Tes cheveux. Ce noir. Ces Hommes vêtus de la même couleur. Cette arme dans l'étui à guitare. Ta façon de parler. Tu fais partie de ces types qui ont fait disparaître papa, pas vrai ? Soit de force. Soit de ton plein gré. Je ne te le pardonnerais jamais, Shûichi !

Elle baissa la tête.

Puis un petit son l'étonna. Son souffle s'accéléra. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? La faire taire ?

Shûichi éclata de rire. C'était la première fois qu'elle réussit cet exploit. Mais si cela semblait être un bon point, c'était cependant assez gênant, sa déduction serait-elle fausse ? Se moquait-il de cette dernière ?

Étonnée, elle demanda des explications. Elle avait eu tort, depuis le début.

\- Masumi... je suis touché que tu te sois autant inquiété à mon égard, avoua son frère. Et que, malgré les avertissements de maman de ne pas t'en mêler, tu es réussi rassembler des éléments pour apporter une déduction intéressante. Mais je ne suis pas un méchant.

« Hein ? » pensa-t-elle.

\- La vérité, c'est que je travaille au FBI dans le but de les arrêter. Et j'ai été des leurs en tant qu'espion infiltré. L'homme qui t'a enseigné la basse en était un, lui aussi. Si aujourd'hui je suis venu ici, c'est pour m'assurer que maman et toi allez bien. J'ai fait de même avec Shûkichi. Mon infiltration est terminée.

\- Alors, tu n'es pas un sale type ?

...

Il rigola une nouvelle fois. Puis, serrant sa sœur dans ses bras, il lui confirma qu'il était bien du côté de la justice.

Peut-être avait-il était trop dur avec elle.

Peut-être qu'il saura être présent pour elle à l'avenir.

Il avait tort.

\- Poursuis ton rêve de devenir détective, Masumi. Tu iras loin.

* * *

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé, dit l'homme en costard à la porte.

Mary referma celle-ci. Elle se laissa tomber au sol, rejoint par Masumi, en larmes. Les deux femmes venaient d'apprendre que Shûichi, dans la nuit du vendredi 13 décembre, avait été recensé mort. Identifié malgré le cadavre calciné.

Black avait insisté pour qu'elles sachent. C'était sa famille. Peu importe qu'il était Subaru Okiya désormais, bien vivant et en bonne santé.

* * *

Masumi soupira longuement.

Comment retrouver l'apprenti d'Holmes après tant d'années ? Comment lui demander de l'aide pour cette affaire ? Car, après tout, deux hommes avaient mis leur vie en jeu pour résoudre l'affaire. Sans succès.

Comme toujours, les ténèbres autour de cette mystérieuse enquête étaient toujours aussi impénétrables.

Flash info à la télé. Mary cria le nom de sa famille, qui tourna la tête d'un geste vif.

 **\- MINERVA ! Je vais t'aider, moi, l'apprenti de Holmes ! cria Conan.**

Le match de tennis repris dans le calme.

"..."

\- C'est... impossible, dit doucement Masumi.

\- Je suis bien la preuve que si, rétorqua Mary en regardant sa fille. Si tu veux confirmer tes soupçons, nous pouvons le faire. Mais sois bien sûr de toi. Il n'est peut-être pas le bon.

Sa fille observa longuement le replay. Ce visage...

\- Si. J'en suis sûre. C'est le même garçon qu'il y a dix ans, et celui de la photo que Shû-nii a laissé. Ça ne fait aucun doute.

\- Si tu le dis, répondit Mary en croisant les bras.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il doit être mêlé à tout cela. Il sait peut-être quelque chose au sujet de sa mort.

Mary soupira brièvement. Elle sourit alors en s'imaginant sa fille retrouver ce gamin détective.

\- Allons-y, maman. Il faut qu'on sache.

\- J'ai du mal à marcher ces derniers jours.

\- Prend ma main, dit-elle. On ne laisse pas une occasion pareille disparaître. Rentrons au Japon et soyons celles qui illumineront cette sombre affaire.

Elle sourit en acceptant.

Ah, l'enseignement de Tsutomu à son fils, Shûichi, avait été rude. Et ce dernier avait bien appris et correctement appliqué tout cela. Il pouvait être fier de lui, de l'au-delà. Même s'ils étaient réunis là-haut désormais.

Masumi était le portait craché de son frère et de son père. Elle avait suivi leurs traces.

Son rêve était devenu réalité.


End file.
